dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thanos Vs Super Smash Bros
Interlude. Marvel Comics Vs Super Smash Bros All the Fighters of all the games of Super Smash Brothers will fight againts the Mad Titan.Who will win? No Research No Rules Just Bloodshed (The only Character of sw￼itch is the inklings because is confirmed,Assistant Thophies is not included) Thanks to SuperAkumaCool for this amazing thumbnail. :D Fight In the Thanos' Ship,Thanos and the black order are searching the infinity stones,When the Ship arrives to a unknown planet. Thanos:Where we am...This is not Titan... Ebony Maw:No lord Thanos,all the radars say that the Infinity Stones are here. Thanos:Nice,let's go. (Battlefield-Super Smash Bros) All the fighters of all the Smash games are training meanwhile the infinity stones are in a treasure for the winner of the Tournament protected by Master Hand. Ganondorf:Yeah i will win and a will use that Stones to destroy the World and conquer Hyrule. A portal apparead in front of the treasure and Thanos get the Infinity stones and put then in the Infinity Gauntlet,Master Hand try to attack Thanos but this just snaps his finger and Master Hands have desintegrated.All the fighters run towards Thanos. Thanos:This is going to be Fun... HERE WE GOOO Mario and Luigi jump over Thanos,Thanos gran the Mario leg and Throw him towards the Death end of Battlefield(In super Smash Bros is where if you fall,you loss a fight)But Link uses the Hook shot and catch Mario and put Mario again on the floor.Menawhile a Ship collapsed with Thanos and from the Ship come out Fox,Falco and Wolf. Fox,Falco and Wolf at the Same time:TORYAH!!!! Thanos:What the Heck?! Fox,Falco and Wolf uses his Fire attacks towards Thanos,Thanos Teleported Behind The three Mercenaries and uses the Space Stone. Thanos:If you are going to scream,do it in a place where no one can her you,animal pest. Thanos teleport Fox,Falco and Wolf in a random place in the Space where The three Mercenaries Die. Fox,Falco and Wolf Defeated.Thanos:1,Smash Team:81. Bowser Roared and Run towards Thanos but the Mad Titan Teleport Behind Bowser and uses the Power Stone to throw Bowser towards Ganondorf and Little Mac,Kirby in the Warp Star flies towards Thanos and Kirby absorbs Thanos.All the Fighters watch what Happened with Kirby,King Dedede touch Kirby but Nothing Happened.When Kirby try to Copy the Thanos Powers,Kirby explote because Thanos use the Power Stone again and The Mad Titan punch King Dedede throwing him to Fly. Kirby and King Dedede Defeated.Thanos:1,Smash:79 Little Mac charged his K.O. Punch and meanwhile the Ice Climbers are attacking Thanos,Little Mac run Towards Thanos and punch him With the K.O. Punch to Thanos,but do not Work. Thanos:Not bad,But you are a pest. Thanos use the Space Stone and teleport Little Mac just only a one meter to Thanos but in the air.Little Mac try to go to the Battlefield earth but he can't and falls into the Void￼. Little Mac Defeated.Thanos:1,Smash:78 The Smash Ball appears and all the fighters run towards the Smash Ball,Thanos confused watch why all the characters run and teleport in front of the Smash Ball,but all the Fighters catch the Smash Ball before and prepares his Final Smashes,Thanos stay back Meanwhile Sonic,Bowser,Ganondorf,Lucario,Charizard,Mewtwo and Yoshi transform into Super Sonic,Giga Bowser,Ganon ,Mega Lucario,Mega Charizard X,Mega Mewtwo Y and Super Dragon Yoshi.Ganon,Giga Bowser,The Mega Pokemons and Super Dragon Yoshi run and attack towards Thanos,Thanos just snaps his fingers and all the Transformed Fighters becomes sand. Ganon,Bowser,Charizard,Yoshi,Lucario,Mewtwo Defeated.Thanos:1,Smash:72 But no all...Super Sonic attacks Thanos so many times,but Thanos just slaps Super Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds gone and explode and Sonic become normal. Sonic:What?!How?!? Thanos grab Sonic by the Neck and it starts to drown.Jigglypuff try to sleep Thanos.Thanos slowy start to close his eyes.The Thanos hands let Sonic escape,and Lucina cuts the Thanos arm where is the Infinity Gauntlet.Link stabs the Master Sword on the Thanos head Killing him.And the Mad Titan corpse falls in front of all the Fighters. Lucina:We did it? C.Falcon:I think yes... ????:Stupid Humans... All the Fighters turn around and The "Thanos Corpse" Converted into sand.All the Background of the Battlefield converted in a Fire Background and Thanos with no armor appears. Thanos:When the humans are going to learn... All the fighters run towards Thanos,but Thanos just Snap his fingers and the Half part of the Smash Characters vanish(Luigi,Marth,Ice Climbers,koopalings,Villagers,etc)Leaving just Mario,Peach,Link,Lucina,Roy(Fire Emblem),Bowser Jr,Corrin,Zelda,Sonic,Megaman,Samus armor,Ike,Pikachu,Bayonetta,Palutena,Mr.Game & Watch,Dark Pit,The Three Mii's,Shulk,Olimar,Lucas and Ness,Robins(Male and Female),Snake,The Pokemon Trainer and squirtle and Ivysaur,R.O.B,Duck Hunt Duo,DK,Inklings(Girl and Boy),Ryu. Thanos:1,Smash:36 Thanos watch all the fighters and laught.The Mii fighter run and kicks Thanos but do not work.Thanos punch the Mii Fighter and send him to fly towards the other Mii,The Swordmen Mii creates a tornado but that do not work,Bowser Jr throw a Mechakoopa towards Thanos and the Mechakoopa explode in the Thanos face but that do not work.Mr.Game & Watch hit Thanos with the Hammer with a 9 but that do not work.Thanos just look to the sky and a Giant Moon are going to collide with the Battlefield,all the Fighters run and try to save his life but the moon collide and all the Battlefield explode sending all characters away to fly.In a part of the Battlefield Mario and a Link almost dead when Thanos teleport in front of Mario. Thanos:Fun isn't something one considers when balancing universe... Mario throw a giant fire attack to Thanos but Thanod create a shield to protect himself.And Thanos grab Mario by the neck. Thanos:But this...does put a smile on my face! Thanos punch Mario with the soul stone absorbing the plumber's soul.The time start going slow and Bayonetta jump behind Thanos and use the Witch Time but Thanos turn his head normally with the time stone.Bayoneta surprised try to attack Thanos with the WickedWeaves but Thanos only punch Bayonetta with the Power stone and Bayonetta flies away. The Mad Titan uses the Space stone to teleport in his ship. Thanos:Dear Black Order,now with the Infinity stones in my hand,let's go to the earth...NOW!!!!! The Thanos ship goes to the Earth meanwhile the only parts of the Battlefield explodes by the Power Stone. Winner And The Winner is...Thanos Next Time ???:(8-Bit sounds) VS ???:I prayed to the hero-King for a small part of the strenght he used to save the World. Mr. Game & Watch Vs Lucina Category:IronPal42 Category:Marvel vs Nintendo themed DBXs Category:'Marvel vs Sega' themed DBXs Category:'Marvel VS Capcom' themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:'One vs Team' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:Alien vs Animal themed DBXs Category:Alien vs Creature themed DBXs Category:Alien vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Alien VS Robot Category:Aliens themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Gun vs Magic Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Magic vs. Fist Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Male Vs Male Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights